Los Adoradores Siniestros
by Gabriella Yu
Summary: En una nueva galaxia, Riddick tratará de sobrevivir a una oscura secta y a los continuos ataques de una peligrosa mercenaria que él reconocerá como la ex piloto que murió por él en aquel planeta. ¿Cómo puede ella estar viva? Riddick sabe que la respuesta está en el líder de la secta y hará lo que sea para recuperar a la verdadera Fry. LO CONTINUARÉ DESPUÉS DE LOS MISERABLES
1. Prólogo

PITCH BLACK

LA BATALLA DE RIDDICK

ECLIPSE MORTAL

**¡Hola! ¡Aquí me tienen con un nuevo proyecto! Este fics está basado en la primera peli de Riddick, una especie de universo alternativo antes de que casi todos los personajes murieran a causa de los extraterrestres. Intentaré respetar lo más posible la personalidad de cada uno de los personajes. ¡Espero que les guste!**

**¡Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**

**LOS ADORADORES SINIESTROS**

PRIMERA PARTE

EL PODEROSO REINO DE DION-4

**Prólogo**

Dion-4, cuarto planeta del sistema solar Valkiria, era gobernado únicamente por un solo reino, el reino del poderoso emperador Io Excedor y su hermana Yinea, quienes se encargaban de repeler cualquier intento de rebelión por parte de cualquier grupo separatista que no estuviera de acuerdo con su modo de gobernar a sus súbditos.

Dion-4 poseía una atmosfera muy parecida al planeta Tierra al igual que su geografía, sus habitantes —tanto humanoides como los demás seres vivientes— vivían en absoluta armonía y las guerras eran muy escasas, poco frecuentes debido al duro gobierno al que eran sometidos. Pero había algo muy importante que mantenía la paz sobre toda aquella civilización: un ritual, uno horrible ritual.

De pie, sobre uno de los hermosos balcones del palacio imperial de la ciudad de Mirna, un hombre ya anciano vestido con largas ropas oscuras miraba hacia el pálido sol con evidente preocupación, pues el tiempo se estaba agotando.

Un joven hombre de aspecto fiero y musculoso pero de costosas ropas doradas, se acercó al anciano y se detuvo al lado de él para imitarlo, demostrando en él la misma sensación ansiedad.

—Se nos está acabando el tiempo... —le confesó el viejo sacerdote—. Muy pronto todo oscurecerá y no tendremos las ofrendas para ellos. En todo este tiempo no ha llegado nadie más a este planeta que valga la pena ofrecer en sacrificio.

Su compañero bajó la vista, pensativo, una brisa suave meció sus largos cabellos negros recogidos con una cinta a la altura de la nuca.

—Sí —dijo al fin—, es una lástima que tengamos que sacrificar una vez más a la gente de nuestro pueblo…, pero si no tenemos otra salida…

—¿Eso es lo que haremos entonces, mi señor? —inquirió mirándolo un tanto decepcionado—. ¿Tendremos que repetir lo que hizo su abuelo?

El aludido lo observó con una terrible mirada inhumana. Un fuego desesperado y cruel se encendió en sus ojos negros. Ya había tomado aquella decisión desesperada hacía ya varios días y estaba dispuesto a llevarla a cabo, y nadie lo detendría.

—Elegiremos a todos los rebeldes, ancianos, enfermos, minusválidos y hombres débiles para darlos como ofrenda al Dios de la Eterna Agonía, y entonces sus Guardianes Oscuros nos dejarán en paz hasta que todo pase —. Bufó fastidiado—. No nos queda otra opción, si no lo hacemos, ellos nos destruirán.

—Es una verdadera lástima, mi Señor… —murmuró temeroso el anciano monje–, pero podría haber una revuelta si no lo hacemos, después de todo…

Furioso, su joven Señor se volvió hacia él y le dijo con un tono terriblemente amenazante:

—¡Si alguien intenta siquiera oponerse a mis órdenes, será lanzado a la Arena del Sacrificio sin la más mínima piedad!

El viejo, sorprendido, se quedó unos momentos sin habla, pero enseguida se rehízo y volvió a hablar con mucha más humildad que antes:

—Todo se hará como usted lo dicte, mi Señor.

—Muy bien –asintió satisfecho mientras llevaba las manos hacia atrás–. Vámonos a casa, entonces, debo comunicárselo a mi hermana.

Ya estaban ambos por dirigirse al interior del palacio, cuando de repente, una enorme y alargada nave mercante pasó como un bólido por encima de ellos, quienes se agacharon instintivamente a pesar de que aquella nave estaba en realidad a decenas de kilómetros por encima de ellos.

Ambos siguieron con la vista la trayectoria de la nave hasta que ésta salió de su campo visual.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio desesperante hasta que repentinamente escucharon un tremendo estallido. La nave parecía haber chocado.

Con una sonrisa triunfal, el hombre que gobernaba a los desdichados que vivían en aquel planeta aparentemente tranquilo, dijo:

—Allí tienes a nuestras próximas ofrendas, ya no tendremos que sacrificar a los nuestros.

**Notas de Una Escritora Descuidada:**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el comienzo : ) Siendo esta el primer fic en español de esta sección, espero que tenga algunos seguidores y que de vez en cuando me dejen algún review para saber lo que piensan de esta historie : ) Como aún estoy escribiendo el fic de Piratas del Caribe, voy a demorar un poco en actualizar, sean pacientes conmigo, por favor : ) ¡Pero es que no veía le hora de publicar esta historia!**

**Mil Gracias por leer!!**

**Sayounara Bye Bye!**

**Gabriella Yu**


	2. El Despertar de Riddick

**Capítulo 1: El Despertar de Riddick**

Riddick fue el primero en despertar luego del fuerte impacto contra la tierra, nadie en la nave era tan fuerte y resistente como él, por lo tanto, nadie podría detenerlo en su asegurado escape.

Mirando lentamente a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie más se hubiera despertado. Al notar que la mayoría de los tripulantes se encontraban muertos y otros desmayados, procedió a darse a la fuga, pero muy pronto se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser muy fácil, pues aun se encontraba esposado con unos grilletes especiales, justos para él, únicos para su descomunal fuerza y voluntad. Tanto sus tobillos, sus muñecas y su cuello se encontraban fuertemente asegurados a una cabina especial para el tipo de criminales como él. Pero aquellos nimios detalles no eran nada para Riddick, ya que él no era de esos que se daban por vencidos tan fácilmente.

Haciendo uso de su enrome musculatura, el prisionero de extraños ojos brillantes logró hacer saltar los seguros que sujetaban sus muñecas, incluyendo los grilletes. Respirando hondo, sonrió con esa sonrisa típicamente malvada en él: nada podía detenerlo, nada; ya estaba a medio camino de su liberación. Volviendo su atención al trabajo que debía seguir realizando, Riddick se aferró fuertemente de aquella especie de collar que lo sujetaba a la celda y, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, la arrancó brutalmente provocando algunos chispazos en la cabina y encendiendo sin querer la alarma de la nave.

Murmurando una retahíla de palabrotas, Riddick procedió rápidamente a liberarse de los grilletes que sujetaban sus tobillos que, luego de arrancárselos, abrió la puerta de su celda de una poderosa patada y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia cualquier abertura que lo condujera hacia afuera antes de que alguno de los carceleros de despertara con el sonido de la alarma y se diera cuenta de su fuga. No antes, claro, de recuperar sus antejos de soldador.

De un salto, Riddick cayó a tierra y se dispuso a huir velozmente a través de la extraña vegetación del planeta en el que acababan de estrellarse, pero justo cuando comenzaba a correr, escuchó una voz que gritaba a sus espaldas:

—¡Alto o disparo!

Pero Riddick ni siquiera le prestó atención a esa advertencia, pues siguió huyendo hacia la espesura. Pronto escuchó que el guardia abría fuego en su contra y sintió cómo los impactos de los rayos laser caían alrededor suyo sin tocarlo, pero, justo cuando se sumergía en la vegetación, uno de los impactos le dio de lleno en el hombro izquierdo. Como aquella herida no era algo que iba a detenerlo, nuestro protagonista siguió escapando a través de aquella extraña selva tratando de alejarse de sus enemigos lo más rápido posible para ponerse a salvo.

—¡Maldición! ¡Se escapó! —Se quejó el hombre que había disparado—. ¡Con lo que nos costó atraparlo!

—No importa, no te preocupes —le dijo su compañero mientras se paraba al lado suyo. Éste era otro que había vuelto en sí gracias a la alarma—. Pronto volveremos a capturarlo, está herido.

—¡Ja! ¿Y crees que con eso será fácil atraparlo? —comentó irónicamente el otro—. ¡Nos costó cinco hombres hacerlo!

—Pero quedamos otros cinco y estamos sanos, en cambio, él está herido y en un lugar extraño… —rebatió—. Pronto volveremos a capturarlo otra vez.

Dando un suspiro de frustración, su compañero miró hacia el cielo y dijo:

—Espero que así sea, Hudson, espero que así sea… Este lugar no me gusta para nada… Y tampoco lo conocemos… —Se volvió hacia su compañero—. ¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos a ver si sobrevivieron nuestros otros amigos y vemos si podemos arreglar este vejestorio antes de ir por detrás de ese animal?

—De acuerdo. Vamos —apoyó el otro, deseoso de ingresar a la seguridad de la nave, puesto que con aquel peligroso criminal suelto por ahí, todos corrían peligro de muerte.

Mientras tanto, ya lejos de allí, Riddick se encontraba caminando a través de la espesura de la selva, dándose cuenta de que su herida era bastante más grave de lo que había pensado, pues se estaba desangrando rápidamente.

Dando un gruñido de fastidio, notó que las huellas de su propia sangre iban a delatar su camino, así que decidió vendarse lo mejor que pudo arrancando una tira de tela de su propia ropa.

Él jamás había estado en aquel planeta, pero eso no era algo que lo preocupara, puesto que su mayor preocupación era buscar la manera de encontrar un transporte y salir de allí antes de tener que toparse con alguien o, mucho peor, con los idiotas que lo habían capturado de milagro.

Tan inmerso estaba en sus propios pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien lo perseguía. O eso parecía querer hacer creer a su extraño acechador…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, a años luz de distancia, una vieja nave cazadora surcaba el profundo espacio tapizado con millones de estrellas cuando su único tripulante recibió una llamada de emergencia.

Activando uno de los tantos botones que formaban el tablero de control, la piloto quiso saber de qué se trataba aquella llamada.

—Hable rápido, y mas vale que no sea una tontería o personalmente iré a acabar con su miserable vida —amenazó la mujer.

—_Veo que no me han metido acerca de su personalidad, señorita Dellax: usted es justamente lo que he estado buscando… _—se oyó elegante y suave una voz masculina desde el otro lado, contrastando enormemente con la voz agresiva de su interlocutora.

—¿Señorita Dellax? ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Nadie me ha llamado jamás de esa manera tan cursi! —se burlo la hermosa mujer de apariencia salvaje.

—_Me imagino que usted no se ha encontrado con ningún caballero hasta ahora, ¿verdad?_

—Eso es cierto, pero me resulta muy incómodo y estúpida su manera de llamarme de ese modo —rebatió un tanto molesta—. ¿Por qué no nos dejamos de hablar estupideces y me dice de una buena vez quién es usted y qué es lo que quiere de mí?

Un breve silencio se hizo al otro lado del parlante.

—_Soy el emperador del sistema Exile Prime, Lord Aharony de Nyalah…_

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó tan sorprendida como incrédula—. ¿El emperador Lord Nyalah? ¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres, basura, para hacerme una broma como ésta?! ¡Yo no soy ninguna estúpida ingenua para creer algo así!

—_Por favor, señorita Dellax, no se lo tome de esa manera _—le pidió siempre con su misteriosa voz suave y tranquila—_. No estoy engañándola; en verdad soy el emperador de Exile Prime y requiero desesperadamente de su ayuda para…_

—¿Y cómo sabré que no me está tomando el pelo? —lo interrumpió, meneando su oscura y larga cabellera.

—_Yo ya había previsto este contratiempo, señorita Dellax, por lo tanto he transferido a su cuenta parte del monto que pienso pagarle una vez que termine con el trabajo que quiero que haga para mí._

Sin decir nada al respecto, la caza recompensas rápidamente dirigió sus finos dedos enguantados hacia el tablero de la computadora y entró a su cuenta para constatar la veracidad de lo que decía aquel hombre.

Grande fue su asombro cuando leyó en la pantalla la exorbitante cifra monetaria que había en su cuenta.

—¡Pero esto es increíble! —exclamó abriendo enormemente sus ojos violetas—. ¡En verdad eres el emperador de Exile Prime! ¿A quién quieres que elimine? ¿Al Santo Padre de la Iglesia Cuadrática?

Una suave y simpática risita se oyó del otro lado.

—_No, mi estimada señorita, no tiene que matar a nadie… Solamente quiero que capture a un hombre… Un criminal…_

—No me gustan las divagaciones —volvió a interrumpirlo, pues se estaba poniendo de muy mal humor—, dígame de una vez a quién tengo que atrapar.

El emperador hizo otra corta pausa antes de revelar el nombre.

—_Es un sujeto muy peligroso y responde al nombre de… Riddick_

—¡¿Riddick?! ¡¿Uno de los criminales más buscados de toda la galaxia?! ¿Lo dice en serio?

—_Sabía que se sorprendería, pero… ¿está dispuesta a hacer este trabajo? ¿O es demasiado para usted? ¿Le teme a Riddick?_

—Sería una estúpida si no le temiera —comentó Dellax mientras se recostaba tranquilamente sobre su asiento—, pero acepto su trabajo… Hacía tiempo que no busco a alguien que valga la pena perseguir —Se acodó sobre los controles y, mientras acunaba su barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas, sonrió mientras decía:

—Voy a divertirme mucho persiguiendo a ése criminal legendario…

—_¡Excelente! ¡Sabía que iba a aceptar el trabajo! Mis consejeros tenían toda la razón sobre usted: "temeraria, y jamás hace preguntas. Sólo diversión y dinero. Y, sobre todo, jamás falla su objetivo"._

—Así es. Veo que lo han informado muy bien, su majestad —replicó sintiéndose muy orgullosa de sí misma—. ¿Cuándo quiere que empiece?

—_Ahora mismo. Acabo de recibir una noticia alarmante de mi personal de seguridad: La nave que transportaba a Riddick tuvo un desperfecto y se estrelló en Dion-4, uno de los tantos planetas que se encuentran bajo mi jurisdicción… _—hizo otra pausa, y cuando volvió a hablar, su voz sonó muy seria—_. Quiero que lo capture y lo traiga ante mí antes de que ocasione graves problemas a mi gente. Bajo mi derecho a ejercer la justicia, será enjuiciado justamente por sus tantos crímenes y debidamente condenado._

—Ok. Trato hecho. Acepto su trabajo. Pronto tendrá noticias de mí —Y antes de que él le respondiera, Dellax, impertinente como siempre, cortó la comunicación.

Estirando sus miembros superiores sobre su cabeza, la mercenaria soltó una carcajada de burla y felicidad.

—¡Bien! —exclamó—. ¡Eso era justamente lo que me estaba faltando! ¡Diversión! Estoy cansada de perseguir cobardes que solamente suplican por sus vidas cuando los estoy torturando…

Se inclinó sobre la computadora y comenzó a presionar las teclas de la computadora con la intención de buscar toda la información posible sobre su nueva y excitante presa.

—Ese emperador debe tenerle mucho miedo si quiere que yo me encargue de él… ¡Oh! ¡Aquí está lo que busco!

Y así, con una diabólica sonrisa carmesí, comenzó a leer la información en voz alta:

—Nombre supuesto del criminal: Richard B. Riddick. Edad: Desconocida. Raza: desconocida, tal vez humana… mmm… Estatura: cerca de 1,82 m; vaya, tiene como 10 cm más que yo… Voz profunda, llevando siempre la cabeza afeitada. Apariencia: generalmente siempre viste camisa negra, pantalones de carga oscuros, un cinturón utilitario bien provisto de cuchillos y botas de combate. Aptitudes físicas: "Eyeshine", que le da la habilidad de ver en la oscuridad con la desventaja de que sus ojos resultan ser muy sensibles a la luz, obligándolo a usar unas características gafas de soldador durante el día… —al leer esto, Dellax se echó hacia atrás, muy satisfecha y feliz—. ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Esto va a ser muy divertido!

Luego de contemplar largamente la pantalla, volvió a su lectura.

—Hay muchas versiones acerca de cómo Riddick obtuvo los "eyeshine"; una de las más conocida se dio cuando éste se encontraba prisionero en el penal de Ursa Luna y que, mediante una intervención quirúrgica realizada por un veterinario a cambio unos paquetes de cigarrillos Kool que Riddick previamente le había robado a uno de los guardias a tan sólo unas cuantas horas de haber ingresado al centro penitenciario, ya que el prisionero no disponía del monto necesario para pagar dicha operación, consiguió los "eyeshine". Con su nuevo poder, el prisionero logró derrotar a los "Shiners", unos peligrosos humanoides que habitaban las profundidades de Ursa Luna y que tenían la habilidad de ver en la oscuridad. Se cuenta también que, cuando Riddick se fugaba de la prisión, se topó con un perro guardián que lo defendió de los guardias que vigilaban el centro penitenciario. Se sospecha que el fugitivo utilizó los "eyeshine" para dominarlo…

La hermosa mercenaria dejó de leer, quedándose un tanto pensativa durante unos segundos para luego levantarse y dirigirse directamente a una especie de armario, que, al abrirlo, salió a relucir un verdadero armamento.

Dellax, luego de contemplar por algunos momentos su muy admirada colección de armas, eligió las que le parecía necesarias para enfrentarse a su nueva presa; una vez hecho esto, volvió a su lectura.

—Bien… ¿En qué íbamos? ¡Ah! Habilidades Físicas: … Excelente piloto. Luchador de cuerpo a cuerpo muy peligroso por su agresividad y brutalidad y su conocimiento en un estilo de lucha de una variación de las artes marciales de Kali… ¡Ja! ¡Gran cosa! Yo sé pelear varios estilos de artes marciales… De un contextura física musculosa… ¡Wow! Justo lo que me atrae de un hombre… ¡Mmm! —Con los ojos brillante por la lujuria, Dellax recorrió sensualmente sus labios con la lengua—. ¡Realmente me voy a divertir muchísimo con esto!

Volvió a concentrarse en el texto que tenía en la pantalla de la computadora.

—Richard B. Riddick es un hombre más fuerte, duro y resistente a los daños que la mayoría de los seres humanos; poseyendo agudos sentidos, una inmensa vitalidad y una recuperación física más rápida de lo normal… ¡Vaya! ¡Realmente parece ser tan fuerte como dicen las leyendas acerca de él…! ¡Oh! Y aquí también dice que su envejecimiento también es más lento de lo normal, pudiendo conservar por mucho más tiempo la misma apariencia física… Bueno, pero que suerte tiene Riddick —sonrió maliciosamente—, pero en cuanto yo le ponga mis manos encima, esa suerte se le acabará.

—Aptitudes Mentales: a pesar de su dura crianza y brutal naturaleza, Riddick ha demostrado tener en muchas oportunidades una mente rápida y deductiva… Bien, eso me dificulta un poco las cosas… —Siguió leyendo— descubriendo intrigas, escapando de cada prisión en la que estuvo prisionero, saliendo airoso de situaciones muy difíciles y eliminando a quien se le pusiera en su camino gracias a su inteligencia. Poseedor de una voluntad indomable muchas veces demostrada debido a sus continuas fugas de las prisiones y enfrentamientos a criaturas peligrosas, caza recompensas, mercenarios, militares y policías. Su única debilidad conocida son los niños y cualquier persona que él considere su amigo, pero debido a su ruda naturaleza, resulta difícil identificar a los que considera sus amigos, probablemente el criminal considere a estos sentimientos como una debilidad de carácter… Bueno, por lo menos en algo concuerdo con este tipo… Fue justamente esa debilidad lo que le permitió a un caza recompensas llamado Johns lo capturara tres años atrás… Mmm… Conocí a ese tal Johns, un pobre mediocre que Riddick eliminó cuando se estrellaron en aquel horrible planeta desértico de tres soles. Bueno, volvamos al trabajo —sus ojos regresaron al texto—. Bueno, aquí habla más sobre su carácter… Valiente y temerario, pues se dice que él eligió hacerse la operación de los "eyeshine" sin anestesia a pesar de los dolorosos procedimientos que incluían cortar la córnea y de la perforación del ojo para inyectar la sustancia reflectante detrás de la retina… Je, creo que a los dos nos gusta el dolor… Luego de la operación —siguió leyendo—, equipado con las gafas de soldador para proteger sus ojos de la luz intensa, procedió a escaparse de la prisión de Ursa Luna que, incluyendo el tiempo de la operación, Riddick tan sólo había permanecido unas escasas 11 horas 22 minutos en dicha prisión, según un informe de la policía.

—Bueno, aquí hay algo más, parece una especie de biografía. Se cuenta que cuando apenas había sido un recién nacido, Riddick fue descubierto detrás de una tienda de licores con su cordón umbilical envuelto alrededor de su cuello. Cuando hubo crecido, formó parte de los guarda bosques de la Galaxia Sigma para proteger la vida silvestre local… —Dellax bufó un tanto desilusionada—. ¡Pero que imbécil resultó ser antes!

—… Finalmente, Riddick logró descubrir una oscura organización detrás de ellos y, gracias a ese descubrimiento, fue ascendido a la prestigiosa Academia Militar Strikeforce en Luna Sigma 3, en donde aprendió todo lo que tenía que saber un asesino. Luego fue asignado como guardia en Sigma 3 para hacer respetar la seguridad y la ley… ¡Vaya! ¿Así que antes eras un niño bueno, eh? —Se burló—. Pero se dice que allí descubrió que nada era lo que parecía, puesto que se ejercía sobre sus pobladores la esclavitud, la tortura y el asesinato. Cuando dio aviso sobre esas irregularidades a sus superiores, éstos, en lugar de cambiar aquel sistema inhumano, pusieron a Riddick en la cárcel acusándolo de ser un criminal.

—Antes de cumplir el tercer año de su condena, Riddick logró acabar a uno de los guardias y, poniéndose su uniforme, se escapó disparando contra dos guardias y un piloto. Desde entonces, se le puso un alto precio a su cabeza, convirtiéndose en un hombre perseguido por todos los caza recompensas, policías, soldados y mercenarios, incluyendo a cualquiera que quisiera traicionarlo. Cada vez que Riddick mataba a uno de ellos, esas muertes se fueron añadiendo a una extensa lista de asesinatos en serie.

—Este criminal ha pasado por varios penales, como ser: el penal penitenciario Bahía de Hubble, el instituto correccional Ribald S, la colonia penal Tánger, la prisión de máxima seguridad de Ursa Luna (alias "Slam City") y la correccional Butcher Bay.

—Según una evaluación psicológica, Richard B. Riddick a sido catalogado como un asesino violento y psicópata. Muy peligroso… —la hermosa mercenaria se quedó unos momentos pensativa, acodándose sobre el panel de control y juntando las yemas de sus dedos.

Dellax era una mujer tan peligrosa como Riddick, habiendo sido criada por un tío suyo que se dedicaba al oficio de caza recompensas. De cabellos negros, ojos violetas y piel tostada por el sol y las aventuras, poseedora de un cuerpo bellamente excepcional, sus maneras eran siempre agresivas y sensuales a la vez. Era muy inteligente y temeraria, experta en varias disciplinas marciales, técnicas de tortura y nadie era mejor que ella en el manejo de las armas de fuego. Quizás, su defecto más grande, era su comportamiento orgulloso e inconsciente a los peligros. Tenía un muy mal carácter y era una borracha empedernida aficionada a pasar noches lujuriosas en los burdeles para mujeres. Dellax siempre vestía de forma provocativa, llevando su ropa de cuero bien ajustada al cuerpo, con un cinturón utilitario lleno de armas y unas altas botas negras. Su interés por la tecnología era tan grande como su interés por las armas.

Luego de haber pensado lo que mejor debía de hacerse, se levantó y se dirigió nuevamente hacia el armario en donde guardaba parte de su inmenso arsenal y eligió otras armas mucho más poderosas que las anteriores y, haciendo saltar el seguro de una de ellas mientras le brillaban los ojos violetas con un brillo especial, declaró:

—Bueno. Que comience la diversión.

**Notas de Una Autora Descuidada:**

**¡Hola! Después de un tiempo he regresado como lo prometí : ) Espero que el capi les haya gustado porque he decidido hacerle unos pequeños cambios en la historia ya que por fin pude idear los personajes secundarios que van a acompañar a Riddick en sus aventuras : ) El emperador Lord Nyalah ha contratado a una peligrosa mercenaria para capturar a Riddick, quien le dará muchos dolores de cabeza.**

_**Querida **__**Va ldemar**__**: **_

_**Sí, por fin un fic de Riddick en español, ¡a ver quien publica después que yo! Me alegra que esta historia te parezca interesante, espero que pueda mantener su ritmo : ) Mis circunstancias personales siguen siendo las mismas que antes, feas; pero ya me falta muy poco para cerrar el negocio y terminar mi segundo año de inglés y computación. ¡Espero conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo para poder estudiar y escribir! En cuanto a mi estilo de narras mis historias ha mejorado bastante con el tiempo, aunque no tanto como quisiera XD ¡Mis anteriores trabajos me dan vergüenza! Je! XD Sip, soy de las que se toman en serio los fics tanto como a mis lectores que se toman su tiempo para leerlas. Como verás, me dí un tiempito para escribir y aquí tenés el segundo capi, continuando con el fic. Mirá, mientras haya alguien que me deje un solo review para darme a entener que le interesa la historia, la seguiré escribiendo hasta el final, ok? Jamás dejo una historia sin terminar siempre y cuando haya una sola persona que la lea. Espero que te guste la histo, besos y nos leemos pronto. Bye¡**_

_**Querida Liz:**_

_**Hola¡ Regresé como lo prometi, más vale tarde que nunca, verdad? Buscar información sobre Riddick es bastante difícil, la he tenido que traducir de sitios en inglés y no sé si está muy bien, uy... Pero espero que te haya interesado el capi. Si te surgen ideas así de fácil, por qué no las escribes? Deberías animarte como lo hice yo. No lo dejés pasar, tal vez tengás mucho talento para contar historias. Yo te animaría a hacerlo¡ **_**_Pitch Black es la peli de Riddick que más me gusta y la vi hace como dos años, pues... no me considero muy dada a la ciencia ficción, salvo Star Wars... No creo que hagan una tercera parte porque las taquillan no ayudaron mucho en las películas, lo siento, creo que las historias de Riddick queda en nuestras manos, no te parese? Me alegra un montón haberte conocido, y espero que te hayás acordado de pasar por aquí para ver si ya publiqué algo._**

**No vi pelis en esta semana, pero he visto Las Aventuras de Tintín, Padre de Familia, Los Simpsons y Padre Americano. Estoy a punto de terminar de descargar la novela coreana Escalera al Cielo que me dijeron que es muuuuy linda. Estoy leyendo La Cabaña del Tío Tom en castellano y Emma en inglés. Tal vez me demore otro poco en publicar el siguiente capi, así que no dejen de pasar por aquí, eh?**

**Gracias por leer¡**

**Nos leemos pronto¡**

**Sayounara Bye Bye¡**

**Gabriella Yu**

**_4 _**


End file.
